


Freak Show

by last_angel



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_angel/pseuds/last_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yui's death has been a great loss to the Ikari family and will be the beginning of a bad chain of events. [idk something like that]</p><p>Yes, there will be an actual Freak Show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freak Show

**Author's Note:**

> I lost inspiration halfway through chapter one but I still wanted to get part of this story out there. All the main pilots will appear later on. Mari's appearance is still being decided. Their "shows" were inspired by the series and EoE based on personalities but you won't know till I actually post the rest of the story ^w^
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

  
**Prologue**  

 

“Mom? Mommy...please don’t go...please,” cried the small brunette as large tears fell from his eyes. He wiped his runny nose on his sleeves and brought his knees closer to his chest trying to muffle his sobs.

 

Another small boy, pale and thin, was comforting him, rubbing his back and whispering “It’s ok, shhh, I’m here. It’s ok” over and over gain even though he knew his words were falling on deaf ears. It was to be expected, the boy had just lost his mother and his father had started neglecting him even more than usual. Shinji continued to cry asking for his mother and Kaworu felt so helpless only being able to take him into his arms and lull him hoping maybe he’d fall asleep.

 

It worked. Kaworu rested Shinji’s head on his lap and ran his fingers through is hair soothing him whenever the boy would wrinkle his brow in his sleep. The stillness was ruined by the sound of running footsteps coming closer until they were right outside the door, which was slammed open only seconds later. Two large men, followed by a tall bearded man wearing dark shades, burst in. The man pushed his shades up, Gendo, Shinji’s father, looked down on him questioningly.

 

“What did I say about getting close to my son?”

 

“I-I was just....I just wanted to see how he was doing? He’s mourning and he doesn’t like being alone.”  Kaworu pleaded but he could tell by the look in his eyes that he didn’t care. It had been a rhetorical question. His reasons didn’t matter.

 

“I warned you Tabris. Take him away.”

 

Kaworu gave him a hateful look. He hated that name, a stage name that would be known by everyone to mock and ridicule him in the near future. Kaworu’s jaw trembled as he allowed the two large men to take him away. Though he put up no resistance they were still unnecessarily rough with him, yanking him away from Shinji. Said boy was startled awake when his cushion was pulled from under him.

 

“Kaworu?” he mumbled, his eyes heavy with sleep.

 

At the sound of his name Kaworu burst into tears. “SHINJI!SHINJI!” No, he didn’t want to be parted. He knew this would be the last time they would meet. Shinji would be alone and he would be locked away in a cage to become a spectacle for everyone to see. “PLEASE! PLEASE JUST LET ME SAY GOOD-BYE!” Kaworu begged, his voice shaky and frail. Without even turning to look at him Gendo gave the other two men a nod.

 

“Take him away.”

 

Shinji had woken up enough to realize that something was very wrong. “KAWORU?!” he screamed in sleepy confusion, his eyes not yet adjusted to the dim lighting. The albino called back his name and Shinji could just barely make out the sight of him being dragged away while he reached out for Shinji with a tear stained face. Shinji ran after him screaming “Kaworu” only to be stopped by his father. The boy looked up at him searching for an answer but all he received was a cold stare and his back as he walked away shutting the door behind him leaving Shinji alone in the dark.


End file.
